Kodomo
by ChibiKitsu
Summary: Deux enfants ont échappé à la surveillance habituelle... Une petite tête blonde aux yeux verts, une noire aux yeux dorés. Vous pensez savoir de qui je parle ? Vous vous trompez. Ne tient pas compte des spoilers.


Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun Mochizuki. Le scénario de cette ficclet, Ann et Kitty sont à moi… enfin, vu la rapidité à laquelle elles me sont tombées dessus, c'est pas tout à fait sûr.

Rating : hm… faudrait vraiment avoir l'esprit pervers (mais non, pas comme moi. Qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer ?) pour y voir des choses non-tout-publics, donc K.

Note : le titre signifie « Enfant » en japonais.

J'aime bien ce petit truc. L'idée a poussé en une seconde, comme ça. J'espère que c'est assez clair... Enjoy !

* * *

Kodomo

* * *

C'était une belle matinée de mai. Dans un quartier de la capitale, aux rues peuplées des étals de plusieurs commerçants, les gens vaquaient à leurs occupations, faisant leur marché ou flânant simplement en observant le spectacle animé qu'offraient certains passants.

Parmi la foule, deux petites filles se promenaient. Vêtues de robes bleu clair simples mais jolies, elles semblaient joyeuses, et la plus âgée sifflotait un petit air gai. L'autre, qu'elle tenait par la main, regardait tout autour d'elle avec curiosité. Au premier abord, elles ne se ressemblaient guère, mais un observateur attentif aurait pu remarquer que leurs traits étaient en fait assez similaires, et comprendre qu'il se trouvait en face de deux sœurs.

-Oh, Kitty ! Regarde ! » s'écria la cadette, ses yeux verts émerveillés posés sur une jeune fille qui les dépassait, et plus particulièrement sur le ruban de velours noir qui retenait ses cheveux. « C'est si joli ! »

Kitty suivit son regard et se retourna pour caresser gentiment les boucles blondes de sa petite sœur. L'enfant lui sourit et serra contre elle son lapin en peluche.

A ce moment, un homme plus pressé que les autres passa à côté des fillettes, et elle recula instinctivement de quelques pas pour éviter de se faire bousculer. Mais ce faisant, son dos heurta le bord d'une caisse, à la devanture d'une des échoppes. Quelques unes des pommes qui s'y trouvaient tombèrent, et la petite fille sursauta.

-Zut » souffla sa sœur. « Viens, Ann ! »

Elle voulut l'entraîner plus loin, mais le maraîcher les appela.

-Hé ! Gamines ! »

La fillette blonde s'immobilisa, pétrifiée de peur.

-N'essayez pas de filer, qui casse paie ! » poursuivit-il d'une voix terrible.

-Paardooooon ! J-je l'ai pas fait exprès ! »

Elle était prête à fondre en larmes. Kitty s'agrippa à sa main, une timidité respectueuse peinte sur le visage.

-S'il vous plaît, monsieur, ce n'est pas de sa faute… » Sa voix trembla comme si elle allait elle aussi se mettre à pleurer. « Nous n'avons rien fait ! »

Le couple qui faisait ses achats au moment de l'incident leur jeta un regard attendri. Kitty s'appuya sur cette marque de sympathie. Elle se redressa de toute sa petite taille, levant son petit visage pointu encadré de cheveux noirs ébouriffés, et reprit d'un ton enfantin :

-Vous vous amusez à effrayer des petites filles ! Vous êtes une mauvaise personne. Le moins que vous puissiez faire, c'est nous offrir ces pommes pour vous faire pardonner ! »

Et d'un mouvement rapide, elle ramassa deux pommes d'une main, raffermit de l'autre sa prise sur la manche de sa sœur et s'enfuit en courant.

Elles ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque la plus petite fut essoufflée. Kitty rejeta en arrière une mèche qui lui tombait dans la figure et vérifia d'un coup d'œil qu'on ne les suivait pas, puis essuya les fruits sur sa manche et lui en tendit un. Elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même, riant de sa victoire, en faisant voleter sa robe.

-Nee-chan, c'était formidable ! »

-Héhé, merci » répondit-elle, avec un large sourire. Elle croqua dans sa pomme. « Il va être fier de moi, tu crois ? »

Ann approuva avec enthousiasme.

-Tu as été géniale ! »

-Pas comme toi... » se moqua Kitty dont l'expression se fit moqueuse, son regard doré brillant de malice. « Se mettre à pleurer comme ça… Ah, quel bébé. Si Tatie Alice l'apprenait… »

-Ah… Euh… Tu ne lui diras pas, hein ? » paniqua sa cadette.

Elle pouffa de rire. Elle adorait l'air de chiot martyrisé d'Ann quand elle la taquinait. On disait souvent que ça la faisait ressembler à son père, et s'il avait été ne serait-ce qu'à moitié aussi mignon, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été là pour assister à ça. Il faudrait qu'elles demandent à Tante Alice, la prochaine fois : en général, quand elle commençait, chacun y allait de sa remarque ou de son anecdote. Kitty se rappelait notamment une histoire de partie de bras de fer qui l'avait faite hurler de rire…

Ses yeux d'or rencontrèrent ceux, verts et inquiets, d'Ann, qui la regardait toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-Mais non, petite sœur » la rassura-t-elle. « Enfin… Seulement si tu manges ma part de légumes ce soir. »

Ann acquiesça docilement, soulagée, et Kitty réprima une envie de la serrer très fort, comme son lapin en peluche, tellement c'était adorable. Puis, la petite main de sa sœur nichée dans la sienne, elle se remit en marche. Il fallait rentrer avant qu'on s'aperçoive de leur escapade…

* * *

J'ai l'impression d'une arnaque : une fic Pandora sans persos de Pandora… Mais mes petites OC ne sont pas si mal, non ? Elles sortent de mon imagination, mais ce n'est pas bien difficile de deviner qui elles sont… (Quoique… En fait, y a une solution techniquement impossible mais que j'aime, et une autre plus probable mais qui me plaît moins… Ca peut se voir comme on veut.)

* * *


End file.
